Rough Love
by GiveLifeLemons
Summary: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. Inspired by the Divergent movie, Tris' intamcy fear. If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it. Just straight up sex, dudes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In the Divergent movie they made Tris' intimacy fear look...well kind of hot. So I wanted to write something about what it would look like if that were something that really happened. This really doesn't have any story or canon behind it, it's just a sexy lemon for those who like that kinda stuff. Not their first time. Enjoy~**

Tris POV

I went through my fear landscape today, and the intimacy one with Tobias gave me a different feeling than usual. I didn't feel embarrassed or scared, I felt...hungry? No, what's the word Christina uses...horny? Yeah, horny.

So I decided to go to Tobias' room to see if he'd help me with...my problem. But first, a stop at Christina's place.

She wasn't home, but I knew she didn't care if I took anything, so I took some lingerie. The lingerie was black and lacy, and of course the top and bottom matched. The top was more like a corset; it showcased my breasts and was strapless. I put on the lingerie underwear, a short skirt, and a jacket. I smeared on some makeup, and practiced seductive faces in the mirror. Perfect. Time to go see Tobias.

I knocked on his door and stood in the doorway with my chest sticking out. When he opened the door, I saw his pupils dilate really big and his pants begin to bulge. Marvelous.

"Um, hey Tris. Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered out.

"I'm horny. Now let's fuck," I said.

He wasted no time. He smashed his mouth to mine, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried us back into his room. I vaguely heard him slam the door behind us.

By now we were full on tongue wrestling, and had reached his bed. Tobias practically ripped off my jacket, and then he took a moment to look at me.

"Holy shit Tris, you look so hot. You should wear that more often," he said. I didn't reply, I just ripped off his shirt.

I ran my hands over his chest, and pushed him on his back onto the bed. I was straddling him, and ran my hands down toward his belt. Before I could get there Tobias flipped us over.

"Before we get there I need to have MY fun, right?" He said. I just sighed, and wriggled my hips beneath his.

He pinned my wrists above my head, and started kissing down my neck. Every so often he would bite it, and the rush of pain electrified me. When his mouth reached the ties on the corset, he undid them with his teeth. It was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Tobias tore at my corset with his teeth, and when he had finished he threw it on the floor.

Tobias ran his hands over my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. He lowered his mouth over one and swirled his tongue around the nipple, biting occasionally, while kneading the other roughly, but in a way that made me squirm.

I was getting restless. I flipped us over again and went right for his pants. I held him down with one elbow, and with the other hand I threw off his belt and pants, then finally his boxers. Before I could do anything I was on my back again.

Tobias literally tore off my short skirt, and next went the lingerie. I was so ready for him, but he wasn't done teasing me.

"Jesus, Tris, you're so fucking beautiful." He groaned. He took those long, slender fingers and pushed one up into my slit, causing me to moan again.

He pumped his finger in and out, and eventually added a second. With his other hand he grasped my ass, and brought my legs up around his waist. I was practically screaming his name, writhing beneath him. I grasped out for him, and found his neck. I pulled him towards my mouth and started nuzzling and biting.

"Tobias, I need you. Now." I gasped. He fumbled for a condom, and put it on.

Tobias gave me one more kiss, and entered me.

It wasn't our first time, so the pain wasn't bad. Tobias gave me a look that seemed to be asking if I was okay, but I just pulled him closer.

Tobias started slow, but picked up the pace quickly. Soon the bed was shaking and I was screaming again. I was so close to the edge, I just needed one more push.

I moved us so I was on top, and rode Tobias up and down for what seemed like ever. He held my hips and helped pull me down faster, ever faster. We were both so close.

Then I felt it. An explosion throughout my entire being, shaking my very core. I was in pure bliss, and I could feel Tobias was too. I pulled out and collapsed on top of him, sweaty and tired. I could feel he was too, so he just held me and ran his hands gently over my entire body.

"We should do this more often. I mean, rough sex in a whim." Tobias told me. All I can do to reply is grind my hips into his and nod. I think he gets the message. That message being "Hell yes, like right now."

He grins wickedly up at me, and so begins round two.

**END. Short but sexy, I think. If there's positive feedback I'd consider writing another chapter that gets a bit more detailed. So yah, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyo I got inspird and wrote another chapter! Be thankful. If people like it I don't think I'll continue this story but am willing to do others if the right inspiration strikes. For those asking about the Maximum Ride fic, you can see my profile for more information. If you like this leave a review and perhaps follow me as an author. Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or the characters. If I did, Fourtris would have had a lot more sex.**

Tobias smirks at me. "Yeah, round two. This time I'm in control though." He says to me. He flips us over so I'm lying on my back. He digs around for something underneath the bed, but I can't see what.

After a minute he comes back up with a box. He pulls out two sets of handcuffs. My eyes get wide as he cuffs my hands to the bedpost above my head and my legs together to the post at the end of the bed.

"Tobias you know this is still new for me and-" I start but he cuts me off with a hand over my mouth, which he soon replaces with my balled up panties. My insides start to tingle at this new assertive and sexy Tobias.

"Now I'M in charge. You do what I tell you or you will be punished with one of the toys in here." He rattles the box that he sets on the ground. I nod vigorously.

Tobias begins to rub my breasts roughly between his hands. He puts his mouth over one and bites down. It's not enough to draw blood but there will be a bruise. I release a moan that is muffled by the gag in my mouth.

He bites the other breast as well, and then changes tactics. He pushes my breasts together and moves so his cock is positioned above them. He pushes his dick between my breasts and thrusts up and down while holding my breasts together. He grunts as he moves faster while he fucks my chest until a final push and he releases all over my chest and face.

"Now I'm going to remove the gag and handcuffs so you can clean yourself up. You can only use your tongue, like the whore you are." He gets off me and rolls to the side and removes the gag and handcuffs like he said.

I lap up the mess like the slut I am. After about five minutes I have a clean upper half but my pussy is dripping, waiting to be penetrated.

"Can you-" I start to ask but he is again straddling me and cuffs me back down.

"Not yet. I'm not done with the top half. Now open up." He says huskily.

I open my mouth wide and he shoves his dick inside. He holds my face and pushes himself in and out. He goes so far in that I feel his pubic hairs tickle my nose, and he pulls all the way out. He releases an inhuman moan and pulls my hair as he thrusts.

"Use your tongue," he grunts. I comply and run my tongue up and around his dick every time he thrusts. It isn't long until he dumps his load into my mouth. I drink every last drop.

He moves down to my slit and pushes inside with his fingers. I gasp loudly and scream his name. He pumps his fingers faster and faster, and just before I orgasm he pulls out and stops.

"Tobias, what the hell-" I start but he cuts me off by putting the gag back in.

Tobias pulls out a third set of handcuffs and undoes my right leg to cuff it to the far right post. Now my legs are completely spread apart. He lowers his face down to my practically dripping wet slit.

He pushes his tongue inside and I release a deep sigh. He skillfully moves his tongue around inside of me in a way that just makes me squirm. It's barely been a minute or two when I scream a muffled scream and orgasm all over his face.

He laps up the juices and without warning pushes his cock inside me. I let out another muffled scream as he pushes in as far as he can and all the way out every single time. His pace is so fast the bed is shaking and I'm afraid it will break.

While still thrusting he un-cuffs my legs and throws them over his shoulders and holds them up there. I ache to touch him but my arms are still cuffed over my head. I arch my back and push my hips up into him. My whole body shakes while he thrusts and I orgasm so many times I stop counting.

With one final thrust Tobias releases inside me and I feel his seed coursing through me and feel so grateful I took some birth control pills. Tobias pulls out and stands up. I feel sleepy and start to fall asleep right there. I lay there covered in both of our sweat and juices, still handcuffed to the bedpost with my panties in my mouth as a gag.

Tobias leans over me and undoes the handcuffs and removes the makeshift gag. I roll over and whisper, "I…love you," unsure if he hears me.

He walks out of the bedroom to take a shower, and I fall asleep on the bed, completely exhausted from this evening's activities.

**So that's it! Like it? Review! Disgusted with my smutty mind? Tell me and I might get embarassed and remove the story! **


End file.
